parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Aristotrolls (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 4.
Here is part four of The Aristotrolls by Paul Young and Paul Young 65. Cast *Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) as Duchess *Rut (from Hugo the Troll) as Marie *Rit (from Hugo the Troll) as Berlioz *Rat (from Hugo the Troll) as Toulouse *Blue (from Blue's Clues) as Frou-Frou *Bridget (from The Swan Princess) as Madame Adelaide Bonfamilie *Bluto (from Popeye) as Edgar *Maurice (from Beauty and the Beast) as Georges Hautecourt *Gonzo (from The Muppets) as Roquefort *Tony Toponi (from An American Tail) as Napoleon *Fievel Mousekewitz (from An American Tail) as Lafayette *Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) as Thomas O'Malley *Toodles Galore and Sylvia (from Tom and Jerry and Looney Tunes) as Abigial and Amelia *Danny (from 101 Dalmatians) as Uncle Waldo *and more Transcript *(the next morning, as Hugolina and her kids come out, a troll with neckerchief, Hugo arrives) *Hugo: Everyone keeps asking me, My recipe for livin', It's simple as the ABC's, And hardly seems worth givin'. I've tried it out in every way, It always sees me through, It's made me what I am today, That's why I'm tellin' you. I'm a happy-go-lucky fellow, Full of fun and fancy-free, You can make the whole world seem mellow, If you take it in your stride like me. Don't cross a bridge or peek 'round the corner until you're there, Just learn to smile and in a while, You'll find trouble's a bubble of air, Get a happy-go-lucky feelin', Keep it and I guarantee, That you'll find you'll wind up livin' in the sun, Full of fun and fancy-free. Full of fun and fancy-free, That's the way I wanna be, I don't let my troubles trouble me. Now some folks like the heavy stuff, With titles five feet wide, Not me; I'm always out for fun, I like the lighter side, yes sir. Don't let my troubles trouble me. Don't cross a bridge or peek 'round the corner until you're there, Just learn to smile and in a while, You'll find trouble's a bubble of air. Join the party, Come along, - can't go wrong, Now's the time to see what you can see, A house is just across the way, Better hurry, don't delay, You'll be full of fun and fancy-free. Hi. Hugo. Who are you and your children? *Hugolina: Oh, this is me, Hugolina. And these are my children, Rit, Rut, and Rat. *Hugo: So you've come along from home. I think I have an idea. Hide in the bushes because here comes something special. (a truck rounds the corner toward Hugo, who jumps and smiles cheekily) SURPRISE, LORRY DRIVER! (The lorry driver shrieks and stops the truck, as Hugo, Hugolina, and the kids get on board) *Lorry Driver: Where do those pets keep coming from? (starts the truck as Hugo shuts the door and locks it tight. Meanwhile, back at the area) *Blue: Oh, I've been so worried about you. I presume, you're The Great Gonzo? *The Great Gonzo: Yes, and I'm a Muppet. I've searched everywhere, but no sign of Hugolina and the kids. *Blue: Uh-oh. Here comes Bluto. *Bluto: Hi Blue, I've come to give something to eat and drink. Enjoy it. I believe that I've left my hat and umbrella behind. I'll go and get these things back tonight. *The Great Gonzo: I guess Bluto is the sneeky crooked no good butler of us all! Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoofs Category:The Aristocats Parts Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoof